


Can You Keep A Secret?

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: A secret affair between the crown prince of Asgard and a newly introduced nobleman starts innocently enough, but there's one secret the strangely enchanting blue man has kept that becomes unraveled with his golden lover's roaming hands and rising lust.





	Can You Keep A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by @Twillnir here on Ao3, and Erin and I took the basics of it and combined it with a few ideas we had of our own! Please enjoy!
> 
> Title work is a song title by Utada Hikaru, "Can You Keep A Secret?"

Loki squealed when thick arms shot out from behind a curtain, pulling him back to join their owner in the very little privacy the fabric provided, the owner of the arms relying on pushing the little Jotun into the corner between a column and a wall. Before he could ask what in Hel Thor thought he was doing, Loki’s lips were caught up in soft kisses, hands instantly moving up to rest on thick, wonderfully wide shoulders, pulling the crown prince closer to his body. 

 

“You oaf-” Loki scolded against desperate lips, giggling quietly at the groan Thor let out when the smaller man moved to nip at his neck. He had only recently found the spot and definitely took full advantage of it. 

 

As Thor tipped the Jotun’s neck back, said blue creature let his thoughts wander to the first time Thor and he had shared a sweet kiss, hidden under the bridge of a road near the palace, their inexperienced lips gently touching for a moment... Then pressing more firmly against each other. This new thrill was still rather... Well, new. The crown prince had been obsessed with Loki since the younger’s debut into court life as an eligible mate for the other young noble women who had yet to find a husband. His blue, textured skin had him standing out from many, even though aliens of all sorts were welcome in Asgard. Humanoid in every single way, the only thing strange was the lines running up and down his skin and the startling red eyes he had, that often peered over glasses of wine, or a book. He was adopted by a rich, old noble family, and had no idea where others of his kind lived, but Asgard was his home.

 

Loki was ripped out of a thought, a memory of Thor gently pushing aside black locks to stroke his cheekbone with love just before they kissed. The prince was currently rutting his hard bulge against Loki’s growing one. 

 

“Thor!” He hissed. 

 

Thor chuckled into Loki's protest. None of it stopped his mitigations. It wasn't Thor's fault. He couldn't control himself around the beautiful blue man, nor did he want to when he was able to steal moments of privacy like this.   
  
"What?" Thor asked innocently, reaching a hand around to grab the younger's plush ass. "They aren't expecting us for ten more minutes." His other hand traced the raised lines of Loki's arm, something he found himself doing every time they were alone together. He couldn't get enough of him.   
  
"Besides," Thor nipped his lower lip before pulling back with wiggling eyebrows. "We haven't done anything this 'public' yet,"   
  
“It doesn't mean we need to  _ start _ doing anything.” Loki moaned softly, knowing he would let Thor get away with anything and all of his protesting was for show. It was just enough to give Thor something to work for and for Loki to hold onto- otherwise he would be putty in the prince’s arms. They were fully grinding against each other now, and Loki wondered how far they would go.... would they spill their seed together? And desperately try to hide evidence of their frottage with the fronts of their robes? 

 

“Thor-” Loki’s breath hitched when that large hand on his ass began to knead the cheek, grabbing and groping him. Another hand joined the assault on his bottom, and it was clear to Loki that he knew what Thor wanted. Well, he was supposed to serve his future king, wasn't he? 

 

Separating enough to get a whine from the man, Loki turned and let Thor instantly begin grinding against his ass. The more he thought about, perhaps they shouldn't get their clothes dirty. Wiggling slightly, he pulled down his pants, only hesitating for a moment- the curtain made it all much darker... Thor wouldn't know. 

 

“My Prince,” He said, arching back for him. “Rub your cock between my cheeks.” 

 

Thor growled hungrily at the request, and with a few tugs of his own clothes his cock was free from the restraining fabric.    
  
He slid himself between blue cheeks, hands gripping and groping eagerly, though not enough to cause the curtains to move too suspiciously. Although, even without having entering the younger noble, Thor was already feeling himself getting close.   
  
He'd never met anyone that could turn him on like Loki. No court girl giggling behind a fan, no chambermaid, nor even any of the warriors he sparred with.    
  
Since the first day Thor laid eyes on the thin blue boy being presented for the first time in the grand golden halls, Thor had lost all interest in others.    
  
"Mm, Loki," Thor breathed and pressed harder against him. "Let me take you to my chambers,"

 

“Absolutely not.” Loki replied, unable to bite back the moan he let out when Thor's hand snaked around him again, gripping his freed cock in his hand. “Like you said- they're expecting us soon.” 

 

His breath hitched again, panic rising in him as he felt a trickling down his thigh, and prayed that Thor wouldn't notice the sweet scent that had filled their humid space. Gritting his teeth, he willed his cunt to stop leaking, but knew it would be to no avail. It wasn't long ago that Loki had discovered he was unique in having two sets of sex organs, that not many did. Even other aliens were unlike him. His adoptive mother had helped him when he bled for the first time, teaching him how to clean and how to staunch the blood enough. The smaller being had mixed feelings about it, but didn't deny the immeasurable pleasure he got from touching his two organs at night, thinking of his glorious prince. 

 

“You'd best hurry, Thor.” Loki sighed, releasing a huff of arousal, then stiffening when Thor's cock was angled to rub between his legs, the ridge sliding between his lips. The thick head rubbed at his clit, and Loki let out a sweet mewl.

 

“Wha-?” Is all Thor was able to breathe in his ear at the new, wonderful slickness he was sliding against. It was all too much stimulation and Loki found himself cumming, his cock spurting into Thor's hand. 

 

Thor recognized the slickness, but he didnt understand it, not at first. He slid again, as if to confirm what he was feeling and was rewarded when Loki quivered again.    
  
"Loki? Do you-," he pulled his cock away and instead felt with his thick fingers between Loki's legs.   
Instantly his fingers were coated with slick, and Thor probed deeper, able to slip up and inside into the wet heat and both of them let out a gasp.   
  
Thor's shock gave way to sudden excitement and his cock pulsed harder. "You! You didn't tell me-"

 

The smaller wriggled, groaning as Thor's fingers ran along the folds and one slipped inside again, his body more sensitive for having orgasmed. 

 

“Why on earth would I  _ tell _ you?” Loki asked, gasping again when those probing fingers were removed, and Thor was sliding his cock along the soft, velvet lips, groaning in his ear. “I-I-... Mmmm!” 

 

He felt Thor's cock twitch at the sounds they were making, the wetness and spreading made a squelch and it sounded so  _ awful _ to Loki’s ears, but it only enticed his prince to thrust more between his legs, and Loki hoped he wouldn't have to ask him to not go up inside- nothing as thick as Thor's cock had ever been inside. 

 

Thor purred in response.   
"You should have told me, because," Thor angled himself up, not quite entering Loki but nudging against his entrance. "Now, there's twice as much I can do to you. And three times as much as I want to do to you." He nipped at his earlobe and made a trail of soft kisses and nibbles down his long neck to his shoulder.   
  
"Screw the other nobles, they can miss us. Loki, please," he pressed in a little further. "My chambers. My bed. Now." Thor may have been a spoiled Prince, but he needed Loki's permission before whisking him away.    
Thor was close to cumming but he refused to let himself until he got the younger's answer.

 

Loki sighed and shook his head. 

 

“No. No, we need to be present, Thor.” Loki sighed again, whimpering as the head of his prince's cock nudged between the lips of his cunt. He sat back further, almost encouraging his prince to enter him, but pulling forward when it seemed like the offer was too tempting. 

 

“Cum for me-” Loki urged his prince.

 

Thor gave a small whine in both frustration and disappointment, but it didn't douse his lust in the slightest.    
  
With a shuddering moan, Thor came as Loki asked, spilling himself between the moist lips, leaking white down dark blue thighs. 

  
"Fuck, Loki.." Thor moaned after he finally stopped moving. "I didn't think there was a way you could get any sexier." He grinned and pulled out from between the younger's legs. "You just like proving me wrong, don't you."

 

Loki looked down at the mess between his legs, and sighed- so much for keeping them clean. As he pulled his pants up, a shock overcame him and he leaned against the column in front of him. His thighs trembled and he swore the liquid between his leg  _ burned _ . It wasn't unpleasant, but then Thor pulled away and it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. 

 

Stiffly, he stuck his head out of the curtain and seeing the coast was clear, hobbled out and away, tucking his tunic and robe down. During the engagement, which was a large gathering of other young nobles, Loki avoided Thor, finding the burning intensified when the prince neared him. 

 

It had not gone unnoticed by the Prince. Every time Thor glanced at him while the others yammered on, Loki would pointedly look away. He thought it only because Loki didn't want to draw attention between them, which given their entire affair was secret wasn't a big issue.   
  
But when Thor would just try to casually stand by him, as he had learned to do subtly during social functions, Loki would be gone.    
  
Had Thor done something wrong?   
Was the younger angry with him, even? The thought made Thor's brow furrow and he frowned slightly.    
This would not do.   
  
After having been present at the party for another hour, Thor excused himself and waited.  There were so many spots to hide in the grand palace, especially by the grand halls where the party was being held, and Thor waited in the dark until he saw a flash of blue skin.    
  
"Loki,  wait,"   
  
Thor reached out for him, but the younger seemed to be able to sense him even before the words had left Thor's mouth and turned to face the large blonde as his wrist was lightly grabbed.

 

“Thor, don't touch me-” Loki cried out, backing up against a wall, but that only let the man corner him further. Thor pushed against him, asking him in his ear what he had done wrong. A full shiver wracked his entire body and he moaned again. The burning was stalled with Thor's fingers on the exposed skin he had. 

 

“Oh, god-” He cried out again, and pulled Thor to him. “Thor- I-it's burning inside of me! But it feels so much better when you touch me.” 

 

Thor was completely confused but Loki was urging his hands under his light robes to sprawl against his skin, and it made the younger man shudder when Thor complied.    
  
"What's going on?" Thor had meant to ask if he was hurt but the glazed look on Loki's face was as far from pain as it went.    
Blue hands suddenly grabbed Thor by the waist if his clothes and pressed the prince against himself.    
  
"Loki-" this was brash, even for Thor and he put a hand over Loki's mouth as a few nobles left through the doors.

 

Loki pulled Thor closer, panting into his ear. 

 

“Take my virginity, Thor.” He breathed, and he heard a pained groan from the prince. He was pulled away from the wall and down several hallways, sobbing at the pain he felt between his legs. With arousal it was more intense, and he nearly cried in relief at the sight of Thor's chambers. He had passed by them often, but never been inside. 

 

The room was grand like the rest of the palace, adorned in gold and dark wood and red. Thor shut the door behind them and locked it.    
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Thor asked but his hands were already on the smaller man, pulling away at his clothing as Loki's pulled away at Thor's. Pieces of formal armor and cloth dropped to the ground in a path as Thor lead them passed the antechamber and into the bedroom.   
  
There was a large bed, layered in thick furs and red covers and Thor half pushed Loki into it as he unlaced his trousers.

 

“Were you not asking me to go to your chambers just a while before?” Loki whined, and stiffened when Thor took his cock out, realizing he could  _ smell _ the man’s musk and he felt a release of liquid between his legs. Greedily, he reached for the thick prick, moaning just by touching it. His own skin was so sensitive, and he gasped as Thor undressed him fully, opening his legs. The thunder god paused and just stared at Loki, his expression unreadable. Through the haze of the heat, Loki felt self-conscious and tried to close his legs, but was stopped by thick hands. 

 

“Thor-” Huffed the smaller man in annoyance and self-consciousness. “Your cock needs to be in my cunt in two breaths or else-” 

 

He was cut off by a harsh kiss to his mouth. 

 

Thor had kissed Loki before, but it never felt like this, or tasted so good. Loki was even more gorgeous than he could have imagined, and the soft moans were driving the Asgardian crazy.   
  
"You're so fucking beautiful," Thor panted against him, sliding his hand down Loki's marked body to where he throbbed. He grasped his cock, stroking him a few times before sliding even lower to where Loki was soaking.    
  
"Fuck you're so wet," he grinned and found the small nub that made Loki's whole body shiver and teased and toyed with it, refusing to go deeper as Loki begged.

 

“Thor!” Loki was frustrated- the heat inside of him was only soothed where Thor's fingers touched, and it was not deep enough. With a growl, Loki latched his blue thighs around the prince's waist and used the leverage to flip them over, grinding his cunt against the thick cock like they had done just hours before. 

 

“I want your cock buried deep in me-” He grabbed the blond hair roughly and pulled him into a kiss. “- And I want you to pump me full of your seed.” 

 

Every slide of Thor's cock against him felt like a cool breeze. Another shiver wracked his body, and he knew he needed more. 

 

Fuck Thor was hard, and Loki's lewd demands from him were a surprising turn on and a loud moan escaped the blond.   
  
Fuck, he couldn't deny him any longer. He couldn't deny himself any longer. Loki smelled so sweet and it was getting stronger the more his hands groped Loki's body.   
  
Thor paused at the younger's dripping entrance and plunged inside the heat.    
"Oh norns- Loki!" Thor moaned loudly.

 

Loki let out a cry, his body locking up for a moment as he settled back, fully sheathing Thor inside of himself. Beneath him, he could feel his new lover shaking, struggling to stay still till his little Jotun gave him the go-ahead. It felt  _ so  _ good, and he moaned out for Thor, letting him know how big his cock felt inside of him. 

 

“Oh- oh, fuck!” Loki cried out as he rolled his hips, his cunt making that perverted squelching noise again. He was flipped back over again, letting Thor thrust deeper into him. It was soothing the burn, and his body didn't feel like it was on fire anymore- instead he just craved everything harder and deeper. 

 

Thor muffled Loki's cries with another kiss, rutting into Loki. Thor had planned to take his time and truly have Loki savor the night he lost his virginity but he couldn't stop himself from complying to Loki's rampant needs.    
  
Loki's fingers laced through Thor's hair, gripping him tight and pulling a moan from the Prince, and he had to pull away to take a gasping breath, only to be pulled back down again.    
But Thor was loving it.    
  
He raised Loki's legs, lifting them over his broad muscled shoulders angling himself up and the near shriek the Jotun let out told Thor he was hitting his spot perfectly with each thrust.    
  
Thor watched the blue body writhe and arch under him, totally and completely lost in his lust, grabbing at Thor and the sheets and the headboard, anything he could grip.

 

Loki grabbed his cock, pumping it furiously. Thor's smell was driving him wild, and it only heightened his senses when it mixed with his own. His own wet smell, which he had grown used to from long, private nights in his rooms, was combining with the scent rolling off of Thor, intensified with each hard thrust. In the back of his mind, he had no doubt he would've given his virtue to the prince, but he hadn't thought he would say such lewd things, nor that he would desire them. 

 

He wanted Thor to fill him so Thoroughly that his cunt would be sloppy with his spend. 

 

“Thor- oh, Thor!” He screamed as his cock let out more spurts of cum, and his cunt tightened around Thor. The Jotun let out a whine as the prince fingered his clit, and he could feel his second orgasm coming to him fast. 

 

Thor was so focused on Loki, playing with him and watching him make a complete mess of himself was the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed and he drank it up.    
  
He stopped his thrusts, but kept fingering Loki with practiced skill. If he kept fucking him Thor would fun too soon and he wasn't done with the Jotun. Even if his whines and begs for Thor to move were almost irresistible.    
  
Thor leaned over Loki and took his nipple into his mouth, teasing and nibbling the nub before sucking it into his hot mouth and pinched the other with his free hand. Slowly he started pumping again, but slowly, taking every bit of self control he had not to just keep plowing into him.

 

Loki begged and begged for him to move faster, but the prince was determined to have his way. The burning deep inside his stomach was mounting to irresistible heights. 

He was out of options and he didn't know what else to do- he had one tool left if his sopping wet cunt wouldn't convince Thor to fuck him like he deserved. It would sound manipulative, but-the heat was building again and all he wanted, no,  _needed_ was Thor's spend to extinguish the fire inside of him.

 

“Thor- oh, Thor! I love you!” He sobbed, trying to buck his hips. 

 

Thor stilled entirely, the words having pierced through the fog of lust and sex in the older's mind. Did Loki just say--?   
  
But when the younger cried it out again in desperation, tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke and looked at Thor with bright pleasing eyes. He was filled with a bright joy and he smiled brilliantly, kissing Loki again.    
  
He could feel Loki's hands on his back, nails digging in urging Thor to move and he did. Thor began rutting into his lover with a renewed forced, moving Loki's legs to wrap around his waist.     
  
"I love you too-" Thor gasped out from the kiss, coming back to mark Loki's long neck and collarbone before coming back to reclaim his mouth. Thor's orgasm was mounting quickly, and the sounds their bodies made together only spurred him on harder.

 

Loki let out a shriek as his came, rubbing his clit furiously as he squirted, sobbing again and again as Thor continued to fuck him through it. 

 

“Please!” He begged, his thighs gripping Thor becoming slippery with his squirt, trying to push his lover over the edge. His eyes rolled back as he was rewarded with his efforts, Thor's cum coating the inside of him, soaking him Thoroughly inside. It was  _ so _ good, so refreshing- the heat inside of him died down almost instantly. But Thor was still pumping cum into him, the name of fertility god clearly a truth and the seed leaking from his cunt now a testament. 

 

The roar his man let out shook him to the core and soon they collapsed against the bed, covered in juices and bodily fluid. Loki ran his fingers through Thor's hair and sighed. 

 

“I really do love you, Thor...” Loki whispered, his heart beating terribly so. “I've loved you since I first saw you.” 

 

The bright grin returned to Thor's face, and he cupped the back of Loki's neck to bring him in for another kiss, but this time it was sweet and soft.   
  
"Loki, I've felt the exact same since I met you. You're literally all I can think about."   
Thor hadn't been exaggerating, and the smile that came to Loki's face and bright ruby eyes filled Thor with warmth.

  
"Norns Loki, you're so beautiful.."

 

Loki smiled, and groaned as he felt Thor's softened cock slip from his swollen cunt, releasing more seed and gushing liquid onto the bed. 

 

“Thor... You- you can't tell anyone about me.. about what lay between my legs.” Loki begged, kissing his lover. Thor nodded and agreed, but only if he promised his pussy belonged to Thor only. At the crude words, the little blue man nodded, which incensed Thor to take him again, and many more times into the night.

* * *

 

2 months later

* * *

 

“Uhm, Thor-” Loki's quiet voice rang out in the prince's antechamber as he looked for his lover.

 

Thor finished the work he had been raked to do from his instructors; some really long winded notes on general history Thor had become bored with knowing most of it already.   
  
He heard Loki's voice and his mood immediately lifted and he set his pen down and walked out to the antechamber to see his lovely blue boyfriend. Thor smiled widely and kissed him in greeting, but Loki didn't return it as warmly as usual, causing the Prince to pull back a little with a look of mild concern.    
  
"Is everything alright, my blue jay?"

 

Nervously, Loki fingered a metal plate on his lover’s armor, avoiding eye contact. 

 

“You...” Loki started and turned away, holding his hands to his stomach, gently caressing the small bump that had grown. With tears in his eyes, he turned and didn't hide the small bump. “I'm with child, Thor. I'm with... our child.” 

 

Thor couldn't stop the small gasp as his eyes went down to Loki's bump. He was silent, still, processing exactly what Loki had just told him with disbelief.    
  
But when he heard Loki sniffle he looked up to see tears sliding down   the Jotun's cheeks.    
  
With a sudden burst of energy, Thor threw his arms around the smaller man, picking him up and spinning him with a bellowing laugh.   
He was filled with happiness and joy, at the thought of his beautiful lover being with child! They were having a baby!   
  
They were having a baby.    
  
The reality of that struck Thor like a brick wall as he gently set Loki back onto the ground.    
"Oh shit,.." He breathed.

 

Loki looked down at the bump and let out another silent cry, at which Thor asked him why he was crying, even with the shock still evident on his face. 

 

“Please don't make me get rid of it-” Loki begged, latching onto Thor suddenly. “Please- I.... I love this child. She makes me throw up and-”

 

“She?”

 

Loki flushed and nodded shyly. 

 

“I can feel her, Thor. I can... I just know we are going to have a beautiful little girl.” 

 

Thor cupped Loki's face and gave him another kiss, lingering there on his dark lips.    
  
"Loki,. I would never ever ask you to give up our child." He said softly, but firmly. A little girl.. Thor would have a daughter.    
"There is no one else I'd ever want to have a child with. Loki, I'm so happy!" He wiped away another tear.    
"You must see the midwives, they will be able to give you something for the sickness,"

 

Loki nodded and buried his face in his lover’s neck, sighing at the wonderful scent he had become so well acquainted with over the past two months. Then he flushed- the thoughts of what people would say... The questions they would ask. He winced inwardly at the thought of his parents, lamenting that they could not and would not have an advantageous match for their son-

 

But Thor needed heirs... He would be wed to someone who could give him that.

 

And the bump growing in Loki was proof that Loki could do that. 

 

Looking up at Thor, he asked him a question, one that came out on trembling lips. 

 

“Will you wed me? Will you ensure our children won't be cast off as bastards?” Loki asked, and noticed Thor's expression had changed at the plural usage his little lover uttered. 

 

Children?

  
As in more than the one Loki carried now?    
  
"YES!"

  
Thor was picking Loki up again in a hard embrace, repeating over and Thor over. Thor had always wanted children, he had always loved the idea of becoming a father and nothing made him happier than This!   
  
"I'm the luckiest man in all the Nine realms!" Thor declared, and he meant it. He would marry his perfect lover and have the most beautiful children, and Thor could now openly lavish the Jotun with the attention he deserved.    
  
"I- ! We have to announce this immediately!"

 

Loki smiled and replied they did, but that... perhaps the announcement could wait an hour or so? Looking over to the bed and back to his fiance, Loki lifted a brow. 

 

Giggling at the growl that Thor let out, saying it would be more than a few hours, Loki let himself be lifted once more and carried to the bed. 

 

“Thor, father of my children-” Loki began, thrilled at hearing his fiance’s breath hitching. “I love you.” 

 

Any reply Thor made was lost under the soft cries as Loki’s body was gently assaulted by probing fingers and soft kisses. 

 

Yes, the announcement could wait just a few hours longer. 


End file.
